Chwytanie równowagi
by kim-onka
Summary: Krążyli wokół siebie od dawna; problem polegał na tym, że ona zawsze miała daleko więcej gracji. / Inej & Kaz. / dla soshi185, wszystkiego najlepszego!


Wszystkiego najlepszego dla soshi185! Wielu przygód do przeżycia, wielu fandomów do podbicia, wielu wizji do przelania na (umowny) papier i wielu sukcesów do świętowania :)

* * *

Inej nie potrafiłaby powiedzieć, jakie są jej ulubione kwiaty.

W dzieciństwie oglądała wiele przepięknych odmian i czasem zastanawiała się, które z nich będą jej przynosić chłopcy, a które wypatrzy ten wyjątkowy i w ten sposób zasłuży na jej serce. Oczywiście to było w innym życiu, zanim tamta mała dziewczynka marząca o chłopcach i kwiatach umarła w czeluściach statku niewolniczego, aby trafić do piekła wypełnionego mdlącym zapachem kwiecia odartego z lekkości i piękna, a następnie nawiedzać ulice Ketterdamu jako Zjawa.

Zjawa wiedziała, że noże są użyteczniejsze od kwiatów.

Inej wiedziała, że nic w jej życiu nie będzie takie, jak zapowiadał jej ojciec, ale w jednym przynajmniej miał rację: pojawił się chłopak.

Chłopak, który odmienił jej życie. Chłopak, który w odpowiedzi na trzy słowa wyszeptane ze słabą nadzieją na przysługę ofiarował jej szansę na wyrwanie się z koszmaru. Chłopak, który oddał jej prawdziwe imię i nazwisko, choć najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, co to dla niej oznacza. Chłopak o chropawym głosie i zimnych, gorzkich oczach, które tylko czasem nieoczekiwanie lśniły ciepłym kawowym brązem.

Nazywał ją swoją inwestycją.

Kaz ją znał i zarazem nie chciał poznać. Rozumieli się bez słów i nie rozumieli się wcale. Potrafili czytać w swoich zamiarach i zupełnie zagubić się w motywacjach. Czasem miała wrażenie, że on zna ją lepiej, niż ona jego; czasem miała wrażenie, że rozumie go lepiej, niż on sam siebie.

Była jego Zjawą. Ale czym właściwie była? Czy tylko duchem dziewczynki marzącej o kwiatach, ciasteczkach i linie podwyższonej jeszcze o stopę? Co zostało z Inej Ghafy, oprócz tęsknoty za rodzicami, domem, niewinnością i straconym życiem?

Kiedy Kaz wydostał ją od Van Ecka, zeskoczyli oboje na barkę pełną bodziszków.

Każde z nich nosiło w sobie ranę, jak powiedziała Jesperowi, gdy przepraszał ją za narażenie wyprawy – narażenie Inej. Każde z nich uciekało przed czymś i ku czemuś. Inej może i rozpoczęła proces leczenia, ale nawet chwilowo zabliźniona rama uwierała jej duszę i w każdej chwili groziła otwarciem. _Mati en sheva yelu,_ powiedziała mu. Ale czy działanie mogło pozostać bez echa? Przecież nieustannie krążyła wśród ech, które usiłowała zagłuszyć teraźniejszością. Ciężarem noży zagłuszyć echa bezradności. Wiatrem owiewającym ją na dachach Ketterdamu zagłuszyć zapach perfum. Ciepłem Niny zagłuszyć lęk przed serdecznością, która w dowolnej chwili mogła przejść w nieoczekiwaną złość. Echa przycichały, ale towarzyszyły jej nieustannie.

Naprawdę byłoby lepiej, gdyby Jesper chciał ich zdradzić. Inej zawsze najbardziej bolało cierpienie zadawane mimochodem. I nie chciała jego przeprosin.

Ale domagała się przeprosin od Kaza. Nie po raz pierwszy przecież zachował się wobec niej nieprzyjemnie, dlaczego więc kazała mu się przeprosić, wykrwawiając się na jego koszulę?

Bo powiedział, że może ją zastąpić. Kiedy właściwie zaczęła tak się przejmować zdaniem Kaza? Może wtedy, kiedy pocieszeniem stały się dla niej jego słowa, że była niebezpieczną dziewczyną? Przecież to jemu pierwszemu powiedziała o swoim planie polowania na handlarzy niewolników. I nic nie zraniło jej bardziej, niż wydarte z głębi jestestwa przekonanie, że jemu na niej nie zależy.

Kazała mu się przeprosić, bo wiedziała, że od niego nie otrzyma obietnicy.

Kaz miał pretensje do Jespera, ale widziała przecież, że winił również siebie: za jej porwanie, za to spojrzenie w jej stronę. Za słabość.

_Za każdym razem zapiera mu dech w piersi, jakby widział cię po raz pierwszy._

Wciąż i wciąż usiłowała wyciągnąć od niego to, o czym wiedziała – sądziła – chciała wierzyć, że było tam; a on wciąż i wciąż odpowiadał nie tymi słowami, które chciała usłyszeć. A przecież i te słowa raz już wypowiedział.

_Chcę ciebie._

_Nie chcę, żebyś była przywiązana do kogokolwiek._

_Zostań._

_Odejdź._

_(Wróć.)_

_Sekret polega na tym, żeby nikogo nie kochać._

Rana, której nie sposób zaszyć, która nigdy się nie zagoi, po której nigdy nie dojdzie do siebie – Kaz przyznał to tak łatwo, tak otwarcie i bezpośrednio jak nigdy, jakby najważniejsze było potwierdzenie, że rozumie wagę wypowiadanych słów. O tak, taka była jego rana. I oboje wiedzieli, że nie chodziło o nogę.

Inej znała ból i znała pragnienie odpłacenia krzywdą za krzywdę; było to jedno z ech krzyczących w jej głowie. Znała też przetrwanie i cienie, jakie zostawiało na duszy – stanęła przecież oko w oko z białym cieniem zadawanej przez siebie śmierci. Jednak z Kazem było inaczej. Kaz stał się swoją zemstą i w służbie tej zemście stał się tym, co go zraniło. Niezależnie od powodów, które pchnęły go na tę ścieżkę, tym właśnie teraz był: Brudnorękim, okrutnym i bezwzględnym.

(Mogła zaufać mu na tyle, żeby zasnąć tam, gdzie obiecał jej bezpieczeństwo.)

Przyszedłby po nią. Tak powiedział i Inej mu uwierzyła. _Zawsze walczymy do końca_. Czy będą walczyć do końca o siebie?

Inej chciała być kimś więcej niż tym, kim uczyniły ją ból i przetrwanie. Zamierzała być kimś więcej, tak, jak Kaz jej to umożliwił. I on też mógł być kimś więcej. Widziała to chociażby po tym, co zrobił dla niej. Oto chłopak, który zamiast ją skomplementować, kupił jej wolność, zamiast kwiatków podarował jej statek, zamiast zabrać ją na gofry, znalazł i sprowadził jej rodziców. Zastanawiała się, jak by to było, gdyby cokolwiek między nimi było normalne; ale czy wtedy te cuda, które dla niej sprawił, byłby możliwe?

Inej znała cierpienie, które oddala od innych. Pragnęłaby pomóc Kazowi tak, jak on pomógł jej. Nie planowała natomiast tonąć w jego cierpieniu, którego natury wciąż do końca nie pojmowała.

_Powiedz, że wrócisz._

Wciąż będą razem pracowali. Będą sobie pomagali. Nina powiedziała, że każda rozmowa z Kazem to negocjacje, i tym razem też tak było, choć były to jedyne w swoim rodzaju negocjacje, w których oddał wszystko od razu: drogę do spełnienia marzeń, miejsce, do którego mogła wrócić, i powrót do domu. Nie było sposobu na wymazanie trzech lat rozłąki i tego, co z nią zrobiły; zresztą Inej nie była już pewna, czy by tego chciała.

Nim pobiegła rzucić się w ramiona rodziców, odwróciła się do Kaza i zaprosiła go, aby jej towarzyszył: najlepsze, co spotkało ją od czasu uprowadzenia.

Inej wiedziała, że marzenia o kwiatach zostały w utraconych czasach niewinności. Jednak marzenia uparcie się jej trzymały, mimo wszystko; a teraz, gdy świat nagle rozkwitł cudami, tym łatwiej było im zapuścić korzenie. I nawet jeśli Kaz nigdy nie podaruje jej kwiatów, nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ gdyby kiedyś to zrobił, kwiaty, które by wybrał, stałyby się jej ulubionymi.


End file.
